Under the Cherryblossom
by Chained-Evil
Summary: Roy wants to have some fun with innocent Edward but will Ed get the courage to let himself go? I did not write this story, my friend asked me to post it for her.


**Under the Cherry-blossom **

**by Scartheisbalian.**

Disclaimer: Roy, Ed and Al belong to Hiruma Arawkowa, I'm just playing with them.

Roy mustang blinked. Had he really made the blonde Alchemist wait that long? That particular Alchemist was the Fullmetal Alchemist, or Edward Elric, and he was sleeping on the couch in the Colonel's office. His Automail arm hung limply off the side while his flesh hand rested on his partly exposed stomach. The colonel smirked his usual cocky ass smirk as he leaned down, his lips merely centimeters from Edward's earlobe. "Hey, Fullmetal, wake up" He whispered, his hot breath on Edward's ear causing the blonde to jump.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He exclaimed, and out of instinct had punched Roy. In the face. With his right hand. His Automail hand. Roy yelped and jumped back.  
"Do you always punch people when they wake you up or do you just hate me that much?" He asked, rubbing his reddened cheek. Edward glared,  
"Do you always have to be so close when you wake someone up?" he retorted, standing up. He took out his report and shoved it into Roy's hands. "There, happy flame-ass?" He hissed and headed to the door until a hand gripped his wrist tightly. He looked back at the Colonel, a bit surprised. Then his eyes widened as warm lips came crashing down on his. 'What the fuck!' he thought as Roy released him and parted they're lips.  
"You may go now Fullmetal," He said and the blonde didn't have to be told twice. Roy watched him leave, a smirk playing on his lips.

Edward walked into his dorm, and was soon greeted by his younger brother Alphonse.  
"Hello Nii-san, how did your report go?" he asked. Edward grumbled something about Roy being a bastard as he threw his coat to the side.  
"Damn bastard, why the hell did he do that to me!" he mumbled, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
"Why did he do what?" Al asked.  
"Kissed me! The damn perv kissed me!" The older Elric answered, causing Al to giggle.  
"Didn't you know, Nii-san?" he asked. Edward sat up and glared at his brother.  
"Know what?" he asked.  
"Nii-san, the Colonel has been in love with you for some time now" Al replied, causing Edward's face to go blank.  
"Wait… what?" his mind began to race. 'The colonel… loves me? The military womanizer loves… me?'  
"Well, why don't you go ask him yourself?" Al suggested, and smirked.

Roy looked up from the newspaper he was reading as the doorbell rang. "Wonder who that is" he muttered to himself as he put the newspaper down. He got up and headed to the door. He opened it and looked down. "Fullmetal, what are you doing here, you're the last person I'd expect to come to my house" he said, smirking.  
"I'm only here because I want some damn answers!" The blonde hissed. "What the hell is up with the rumor about you being in love with me!" he snapped. Roy chuckled.  
"Why don't you come in, I just started some tea" he said, moving to let Edward in. The blonde glared but accepted the offer, walking in. Roy closed the door as Edward removed his jacket. He then led the boy to the kitchen, where a teapot was whistling. Roy got out two cups and made them both teas. "Why don't we drink this in my garden?" Roy suggested,  
"You have a garden?" Edward asked, causing the other man to laugh.  
"Why do you think I have a house with a big yard?" he asked.  
"I don't know" Edward muttered as Roy led him to the back yard. Edward had to hold back a gasp. His yard was beautiful! And it smelled even better. It had a large cherry-blossom tree; small pink petals littered the ground around it. It had a brick path leading to a small cast-iron table with two matching chairs. Flowers of all kinds lined the path as other plants were placed everywhere, in a professional fashion.  
"You coming?" Roy asked, causing Edward to come out of his daze. He fallowed. They sat at the table, which wasn't too far from the cherry-blossom tree. "You look hot, you should take your shirt off" Roy said, smirking, causing Edward to blush.  
"Shut up pervert!" he snapped. Roy took a sip of his tea before getting up. He grabbed the boy's shirt. "What are you-" Roy's lips connecting with his in a delicate kiss cut him off. His eyes widened. Half his mind yelled at him to slap the bastard, but his other half wanted to pounce on Roy and viscously make-out with him. He was so confused and did neither as Roy removed his shirt. He parted lips with the boy.  
"Doesn't that feel better?" he whispered huskily in the boy's ear, then 'accidentally' ran his hand agenst Edward's groin, causing him to give a bit-back gasp. "Go ahead Fullmetal, enjoy it, I know you want to" he purred.  
"What the hell are you doing, bastard!" Roy picked up the boy, bringing him to the Cherry-blossom tree and lied him down, before straddling the boy, his legs on ether side of the boy's hips. Roy also pinned his arms before eating at Edward's milk-colored neck. "You taste delicious, Edward" he commented.  
"Ah… S-stop!" Edward quivered.  
"Why, you're enjoying it" he licked at the boy's nipple, causing him to shudder with pleasure.  
"G-get off" Edward attempted to break free, but his attempt bore no fruit. Roy ignored the boy as he continued to lick down his chest, kissing and nibbling the blonde's navel. He then dipped his tongue into his bellybutton before sitting up, unbuttoning Ed's pants. "I think your going to like this" He purred, unzipping and removing the younger's pants. He then pulled off his boxers. "Well, well, its getting pretty hard already" he said, running a finger down Edward's erection, making him moan. Roy smirked. He licked the tip, tasting the drops of pre-cum. He then took the erection into his mouth. Edward threw his head back and moaned, pushing his head up. Roy licked up his shaft. He then moved up and around the boy.  
"Oh god!" Ed moaned, tangling his fingers in Roy's onyx hair. He gave upon struggling, this felt too fucking good! Roy increased his speed until Edward screamed his name, his seed pouring into the older man's mouth. Roy swallowed it, and released Edward's softening cock. The boy panted heavily. Roy licked his own fingers before he placed them at Edward's entrance. "Wha-what are you-" He bolted up into a sitting position as the other man's fingers were pushed inside him. "Ah! S-stop, t-that hurts!" he said, trying to push away.  
"Relax or it will hurt a hell of a lot more" Roy warned. Ed lay back down, trying to relax as Roy began scissoring him. He then bent his fingers, pressing Edward's sweet spot, causing him to moan loudly.  
"Don't stop," he moaned. Roy smirked, removing his fingers. Edward glared.  
"Be patient" he said, removing his own pants and boxers. Edward gasped at Roy's erection.  
"t-that won't fit" he muttered, scooting away, but Roy, grabbed his ankles. "Just stay calm," he said huskily, positioning his shaft at Edward's entrance. Edward yelped as Roy entered him. He held tightly on Roy.  
"I-it hurts… a lot," he whimpered. Roy kissed his neck.  
"Shhh… Just relax" He slowly pushed himself all the way in. Edward whimpered more, but Roy held him tightly. He began to slowly move in and out. Edward relaxed as he began to get used to Roy inside him. The older male held Edward's hips as he began to move faster. The younger boy began to meet his movements, causing Roy to go deeper inside him. Roy continually gained in speed, Edward fallowing his rhythm. Ed then gave a loud cry as Roy's hot semen filled him. He then collapsed next to Edward. "By the way that rumor about me loving you? Its true, I just proved it," He said, kissing Edward's forehead.

Edward sighed as he walked into his dorm. "Did you get to talk to the colonel, Nii-san?" Al asked. Edward blushed.  
"Lets go with that…" he answered.

Fin


End file.
